


Bloodcake Suprise

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Bloodcake, F/F, F/M, Hollstein - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It' Carmilla's Birthday....</p><p>Day 7 of Creampuff Week</p><p>Theme: Bloodcake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodcake Suprise

"Will it be ready in time?" Laura asks opening the oven door to take a peek inside at the baking concoction, only to have the door shoved shut in front of her face.

"Not if you keep opening the door" Perry states a bit annoyed, then turns back to the red velvet cupcakes she was making for all the humans who were coming.

Laura eyes her then sighs, "Fine, fine" she sits on a kitchen stool and watches Lola as she mixes, "I just never did this for a vampire before."

Giggling, Perry turns around with some flour on her face "None of us have thrown a vampire a surprise party before, how did you manage to keep it a secret anyway, I know it wasn't easy?"

"Believe me it was hard, especially when she knew something was up and would try to...never-mind that is way too much information." Laura blushes, and Lola nods in understanding. "I just ya know wanted to celebrate her life...undead life?"

This causes the redhead to laugh, "I get it, first birthday and a girl only turns 335 once right?"

Shaking her head, the blond nods and hops off the stool, "I better go check on everyone else at the apartment, won't be long now." she hugs her friend, "Thank you for doing this, I mean blood cake, sounds disgusting but sure she will like it."

Lola hugs back, "I know she will, almost all blood and i bet Laf will try some of it to you just watch."

"EW!!!" Both woman laugh and Laura smiles, "See ya in a few hours, Per."

~At the Apartment~

Lafontaine was hanging up various streamers of black, red, blue and purple as the blond walks in, "Hey Laura!"

"How's it going Laf?" she asks, ducking under a low streamer before her friend pulls it up, then situating some plates on the refreshment table so they won't fall off the edge.

"Good, just about done actually. When will Carmilla be back?" they ask, stepping down the ladder and folding it up.

The blond turns smiling, "About an hour, give or take, all we need now is Danny and Kirsch to come back with refreshments and the cake and cupcakes to finish."

"Oh yay! I love Perry's cupcakes, though I do want to try this blood cake. Perry says a lot og humans like it." Lafontaine states, and then laughs at her friends disgusted look.

"You are weird Laf." Laura says, but then her smile falls back into place.

Both walk over to the window and then grin seeing the tall redhead and her boyfriend walking up the steps to come into the building; a few seconds later both walk through the apartment door.

"Where do you want these bro?" Kirsch asks looking around.

"Empty table to your left." Laura replies as she keeps looking out the window, keeping an eye out for her girlfriend.

Her tall friends deposit the various drinks to the table and then visibly relax from the weight lifted off their arms.

"When is Carmilla supposed to be here?" Danny asks, and looks around for JP "and where is JP?"

Laura smiles, "JP wanted to get out of the house, so I thought it a perfect way to distract Carm." suddenly the blond squeals as Perry shows up with the cake and cupcakes, with people trailing her behind her.

Quickly everyone files in and helps Perry set the food out and they wait.

~40 minutes later~

Carmilla and JP are walking up the stairs and into the apartment.

"JP, you can't snack on just anyone who walks by, Laura would kill me if..."

"SURPRISE!!!" 

"What on earth?" Carmilla looks at her friends and various other students who had just screamed at her, then her eyes settle in Laura and she groans, "You didn't..."

The blond walks up and pulls her into a hug "Of course I did! Happy Birthday Carm."

The vampire can't help but smile and give her girlfriend a peck on the lips, "Thank you love, even though I said not to throw me a party....wait" she sniffs the air, "Is that..." she walks over to the cake, and everyone waits in curiosity, "blood cake?"

Perry smiles, "Yes, Laura asked me to bake one for you."

Carmilla didn't even acknowledge Perry, just took a piece off the top with her hand and took a bite, "Oh this is good...wait human?" she looks at the redhead who nods.

The older woman takes another bite, "Okay, this is all mine!"

Everyone laughs, except Lafontaine who groans wanting a piece, but settles for the red velvet cupcake.

Laura walks up and wipes some red crumbs from Carmilla's chin, "I'm glad you approve babe."

Wrapping an arm around the blond, Carmilla pulls her closer and gives her a deeper kiss this time "Thank you babe, I haven't had a birthdya party in years, just not sharing the cake!"

This causes everyone else to laugh again, soon everyone was mingling and dancing; who knew a vampire would be so obsessed over a cake and actually let loose once in a while.

END


End file.
